ULTRA-FAST MRI FOR CARDIOVASCULAR APPLICATIONS We have developed methods for increasing the scanning speed of MRI to allow true real-time visualization of the heart, and to guide interventional therapies. Our efforts have been concentrated in improving both the data acquisition methods (MR pulse sequences and acquisition hardware) and the image reconstruction to provide clear images at greater than 30 frames per second. With these frame rates, cardiac function can be studied without the need for gating, or patient breath-holds. This significantly simplifies the clinical cardiac MR exam, and reduces the overall time required to obtain the data. We have recently imaged the injection of contrast agents directly into the myocardium under real-time MRI guidance. This will soon enable us to deliver therapies such as direct myocardial injection of VEGF , or the application of transmyocardial revascularization, with real-time visualization of the effect on the tissue.